Too Early For Coffee
by Celeste.J.Evans
Summary: Castle and Beckett do some really kinky things when they're alone. And sometimes it goes a bit too far. Nothing explicit.


**In honour of Caskett Day I thought I'd publish another - kind of dirty - Caskett piece that's been floating around in my head. So close to the season finale, how are we all doing? Reviews are love.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com**

* * *

Kate Beckett was a morning person, always had been since she was six years old and her parents started joking that she woke up like every morning was Christmas morning. She just loved sunrises and, later in life, she loved coffee like it was a sick addiction but something strange and wonderful happened a few years ago. She started sleeping with a man who was very accustomed to the life of a night owl. And he seemed to make it his life's mission to keep her up late by any means possible. She of course returned the favor whenever possible, waking him up very early.

When she walked into the precinct – late – this morning, she was practically glowing. "Good morning, Boys."

Ryan and Esposito looked up at their friend's chipper expression, eyeing her with suspicion. "Morning." The Hispanic detective echoed his partner. "Morning. You're awfully chipper this morning."

She caught herself smiling as she dropped her things onto her desk, shaking her jacket off with a cheeky look. "Well I had a good night last night."

Ryan swivelled in his chair to face his boss. "Beckett, I know we're like family but there is such thing as over-sharing."

She tossed a pencil across the bullpen and clicked her tongue. "Not like that. Although…"

"Ew. Okay, enough." He turned back to his desk, desperately trying to shake the mental images away.

His partner took over the conversation, hoping to spare them both an awkward silence. "Speaking of over-sharing, where's Writer Boy? Still got him chained to you bed at home?"

"Ha, ha, no. He's just…" The detective's eyes suddenly widened and she shot up from her chair. "Oh crap."

"What?" The boys echoed. "What is it?"

Beckett looked at her boys, her face beet red as she worked her jaw open and closed trying to find an explanation. "I…I-I gotta go."

"But you just got here."

She grabbed her coat and made for the elevator without turning around. "I'll be right back, I promise."

"Detective Beckett." It seemed like the whole world froze when Captain Gates stepped out of her cave and called across the bullpen. "Where are you going?"

"I forgot something at home, I'll be right-"

"You can do that later, we're about to start debriefing on the McKenzie Case."

She was still inching her way towards the elevator, wishful thinking on her part. "Sir, that's Karpowski's case."

"Not anymore. I'm bringing you on board. Get in here." Her expression grew dangerously cold; apparently she wasn't in the mood for one of her detectives to disappear in the middle of the morning. "Now." And then Gates was gone, leaving Beckett twitching with anxiety.

She dropped her coat on her desk and was looming over her boys before they could blink. She pointed at Esposito. "Can you" then she shook her head and turned to Ryan. "No. Can _you_ call Lanie and have her head over to my house right now. She has a key." She was half way towards the meeting room when she suddenly turned on her heel, startling the boys _again._ "And have her call me when she's done."

"Done what?"

Beckett paused in the doorway, cringing at something the boys were afraid to ask. "She'll know when she gets there."

* * *

"_Girl I cannot _believe_ you did that_."

Beckett winced at the scolding tone in her friend's voice. She'd been talking with Lanie for the past few minutes, studiously avoiding making eye contact with her fellow detectives. "I know. I was just distracted this morning and I slept in so I was running late for work."

"_That is no excuse for leaving your man-candy handcuffed to your bed._"

Again, she cringed. "How's he doing?"

"_He's fine. A little bruised in some unusual places; what do you do to that boy when you're alone?_"

"Nothing he doesn't thoroughly enjoy, I assure you."

"_Good for you, girl. He'll also have some minor scarring on his wrists and I've never seen a man turn that shade of red before. But he'll be fine._"

"Where is he?"

"_He should be on his way up to you. I dropped him off at the precinct after he went home to change._"

"Thanks Lanie, I owe you big time."

"_Nuh-uh. Images of Writer-Man and his face when I walked in the door are payment enough. The one you need to make it up to is that very forgiving fiancé of yours. And it better be big, girl_."

"Oh it will."

"_Good. Now I better head back to the morgue before I overheat on the memories alone. That man of yours is very well-proportioned._"

"Lanie you didn't peek!" The boys did look at her then but she quickly ducked her head behind her computer, wishing she go somewhere a little more private. But with Gates watching her every move, she wasn't getting out of the precinct anytime soon.

"_No I did not peek but thank you for confirming every mental picture I have of that man_."

She giggled, remembering more than a few girls nights, gossiping about their latest escapades and how they measure up. She looked up out of habit as the elevator announced a new arrival and smiled as he came into view, looking very put together given the circumstances. "He's here. I gotta go. Thanks."

"_I want details, girl_." Beckett was already standing to meet her fiancé in the middle of the precinct when she hung up on Lanie.

In all her years with Castle she'd never felt so small, not because he was glaring at her, but because he was looking at her like he was trying not to smile. Like even after she did something so incredibly ridiculous he still looked at her like she was perfect. She swallowed as she looked at him through her eyelashes. "I'm so sorry."

And there was that big stupid grin on his face, glaring at her with teasing eyes. "You owe me. Big."

"Anything you want." He walked towards the break room with his fiancée trailing behind, pleading with him. "Dinner, ice cubes, writer massages, Star Wars marathon, anything. Just name it."

At the doorway he turned on his heel so she ran into his chest. She startled when he leaned forward, his voice dangerously low. "I want" His lips were against her ear as he spoke "Coffee."

She pulled back, he face twisted with suspicion. She was not expecting that. "That's it?"

He continued his journey to the coffee machine. "For the next two months it'll be _your_ job to prepare and replenish coffee for the two of us." He gave her a smug little grin like it was the most ingenious punishment ever thought of.

She was thinking of a more…mutually satisfying punishment so she stepped into his space and brought her fingers up to play with his buttons and look at him through her eyelashes. She knew how to play him. "But coffee's always been your thing."

Without taking his eyes off her he grabbed her wrists and quirked his eyebrow. "Well now it'll be your thing."

Beckett leaned into her fiancé and bit her lip. "It could be…our thing."

Castle bent to look her square in the eyes, his expression still stuck in that self-satisfaction. Maybe he'd slept like that and it had frozen. "No. Because I have had to pee since 3am when you woke me up to do dirty things to me and when I woke up again you had left me hanging. Figuratively speaking."

She dropped the pretence and sagged into him as he still held her wrists. "I said I was sorry."

"Oh you will be." He finally released her and she sighed in defeat as she turned to the coffee machine and began her punishment.

"So…" she spoke quietly over her shoulder, her head still bent low. "Does this mean you want to stop…doing things like that?"

He broke character to scoff at her. "Oh no that would ruin all my fun." He stepped in behind her to watch her work and lightly grabbed her ass, making her jump and pretend to glare at him. "You're lucky I love you."

She smiled up at him, her special smile that told him just how happy she finally was. "I am."

"Hey, mushy is my thing." He scolded.

"Maybe it could be _our _thing."

He suddenly wanted to bite the tongue caught between her teeth. How did she turn it around on him so quickly? He thought he was so strong. "Don't be cute."

"Why, is that your thing, too?"

"No. Well…"He stepped away from her, trying to grab a coherent thought. "I can't handle you when you're cute at work. The powerful-sexy mixed with the adorable-sexy is just too much to handle. Besides I'm trying to be mad at you."

She turned to face him with an unexpectedly sweet smile and a fresh cup of coffee in her hands. "Well, be mad at me over your first cup of coffee." She offered it to him and he took it with a brush of his fingers against hers. He watched her over his first sip and couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Hey Castle there you are." The couple turned to face Ryan as he peeked into the break room. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah sorry, I just got tied up at home for a bit." Both men looked at Beckett when she started coughing as she turned away from them.

Ryan eyed her suspiciously for a moment before shrugging. "Okay, anyways. Beckett, we got a hit on the BOLO we sent out."

She wave him away, still unable to meet his eyes. "Okay, I'll be there in a sec." Once the very confused detective was gone Castle burst into laughter, placing the steaming cup on the table behind him so he coul hold his knees. Beckett glared at him. "That is not funny."

He pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes as his laughter subsided. "Of course it's not."

He jumped when she appeared in front of him, leveling him with a teasing but all too serious glare. "You and I are not done."

Castle watched his fiancée walk away and grinned as he grabbed his coffee and followed her. They weren't done.

"Not by a long shot."


End file.
